Crimson Falcon
"In order for something to be created something else must first be destroyed. I will kill you all and build my kingdom upon your graves." Crimson Falcon Introduction Crimson is a young man with ambitions as high as the clouds themselves. He wishes to gain a land of his own and to set himself as king. This was a dream he held as a boy and as he becomes a man he hopes to achive it. Appearance Crimson wears a red cap and a black and white shirt. The shirt is overlayed with a red jacket. He wears a pair of black pants under that with a pair of sneakers. Personality Crimson has a very complex personality. He belives in the Law of Nature, but also belives in order. He thinks the strong should lead and the weak should follow. This ideal radiates into almost everything he does. However Crimson does not belive that being mighty does not justify in morality. Crimson does not belive in slaver, or does he think you should kill people just because they are weak. He belives violence should only be used against those who are violent. However he does not have a problem with cutting down somebody who gets in his way. Crimson however refuses to ever harm children. He will however kill their parents if killing them further his goal. However this creates a contradictory in his beliefs that he is well aware of. He deals with this by takeing responsibility for the person who died. This responsibility could be him giving the family a large amount of gold or him takeing their child aborde his ship. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Crimson Falcon is a skilled swordsman. He practices two sword style and mainly focuses on fast quick slashes with his sword combined with his muscular strenght. Crimson Falcon main focus may be speed, but his power does not lag behind. With one arm he can cut a tree in half and cleave through a massive bolder. Crimson however just seems to have a talent at swinging his sword really fast. A rival swordsman compared his sword to the wind. Crimson never uses a single flying slash when he fights. His blades are swung with the idea of being two parts of one hole. When he releases a flying slash it comes out in two forms. X- Slash- ''which is the strongest of Crimson's flying slashes. It is performed when Crimson swings his blades in a X motion. The swords creat a single X shape slash and flies through the air with extreme power. '' Y- Slash ''- Unlike the ''X Slash, the Y- Slash is not shapped like a Y. The Y Slash comes out as a single ring of slicing particals. This move has two variations. The first comes out as a single yellow ring that exspands from around Crimson Flacon. This flying slash is created around him and designed to slice a big group of people surrounding him. The second variation the ring is created infront of Crimson Flacon. THe ring flies forward at astonishing speeds and slices the opponent before they realize it. The Y- Slash is Crimson Falcon's fastes attack. It should be noted that Crimson Falcon does have his own speed technique that makes crossing the battlefield a lot easier. Crimson Falcon uses a move he picked up from a traveling martial artist named Jex. The man taught him how to push off the air with his feet. Though Crimson Falcon is no where near as good as the Martial Artist he is still skilled enough to say he is a user of it. The move he learned in the state in which he uses it is called Wind Walker. Wind Walker allows Crimson Falcon to dash across the battle field at faster speeds. Thanks to his feet never touching the ground he eliminates the friction his feet usually create when they touch the eath. This allows for faster movement and allows Crimson Falcon to move longer. Devil Fruit Bochi Bochi no Mi Summary, Allows Crimson Falcon to become a Graveyard man ' Type', Paramcia Usage Gives Crimson Falcon the ability to abosorb bodies into his own. With the Bochi Bochi no Mi, or Graveyard Graveyard fruit Crimson Falcon is able to achive an even greater form of power. Under the effects of the Bochi Bochi no Mi Crimson Falcon can absorb the bodies of the men he has slain and use them for several usages. The First Flame - The First Flame is a move Crimson Falcon first found by mistake. As a graveyard man he has rooting flesh inside of him. That flesh creates several gass during the decaying process. Crimson takes advantage of this and allows the gasses to flow from his left hand in pressure stream. He then sets the gasses to fire as it comes out. This creates a massive flame thrower that he uses to burn his enemies. Sword Wall ''- Sword Wall is a move where Crimso Falcon takes control of the arm bones of the bodies inside of him. He uses the skeleton arms as extra hands in order to attack his enemy. The arms hold the swords that were baried with them and slash at his command. ''Bone Hammer-'' Bone Hammer is a move where Crimson Falcon pulls out the bones of dead and pack them all into a massive arm that comes out from his back. The bones are then uses as a third arm smashing his opponent with their weight. ''Bone Armor ''- When the going gets tough and Crimson needs some extra protection he turns to this move. Crimson calls out a massive amount of skeletons from his body wrapping their arms and legs around his body. This process continues till Crimson is covered from head to toe in bones. The bones then serve as armor protecting Crimson from blades and blunt weapons alike. It even serves as a shield from frie and a dampen electricity attacks. ''Gravelord State Gravelord State is Crimson's final option. When the going gets tough, or Crimson needs to call upon greater power he draws upon the full force of his power. That power comes in the form of Gravelord State. Gravelord State is essentially when Crimson calls out all the corpses he has stored up. He in essence becomes a walking graveyard. In Gravelord State Crimson is at his strongest and at his most vulnerable. Crimson is capable of doing far more powerful moves in this stage, but his ability to dodge drops very quickly. To make things worse he also draws out all the dead matterial he has left inside of him. If his opponent destorys it all while he is in this state then he will have nothing left to give. A possitive of Gravelord State is that Crimson can perform his master level abilites. The Skeleton Army - The Skeleton Army is a move just as the name suggest. Crimson pulls the skeletons of the dead out from his body and sends them forward with blaes and swords to attack. This feet is only achived by Crimson keeping a ling of small bones to each skeleton connected to the gravelord. As long as that link is connected Crimson can maintain the skeleton and have control over it. If that link is severed by a enemy attack then the skeleton will fall lifelessly to the ground into a pile of bones. It should be noted that Crimson can reconnect this link at any time if he reconnects the bones to each other. The Death Blade - Like before Crimson has shown that he can do more with his fruit than simply uses the bones of the dead. Crimson manipulates the corpses of the dead to draw out the body eating bacteria come out looking like a black gunk that Crimson places on his sword. When he slashes at his enemy he infects them with this corpse consuming bacteria. The effects are not pressence at first, but the bacteria begin to eat away at the body of his enemy. The Gravelord's Sword ''- Crimson does this move by stabbing into the ground with his blade. During that time he sends a massive amount of bones under ground and stabs up from underground at his opponent. This move serves as a method of sneak attack against his enemies. ''Bone Shield ''- Bone Shield is done when Crimson creates a mass of bones and compress them together. He then forms a sheid out of them and uses it to block his enemies attack. ''Corpse Spitter- Corpse Spitter is a move where Crimson begins to lunch bloated corpses from his body at his opponent at high speed. The Corpses are set a blaze by a fire he creates over his hand using gasses. The corpses smash into the target or into the ground and then exsplode. The exsplotion not only hits the target with the blunt force but also sends out a mass of small bone covered in corpse eating bacteria into the flesh of his opponent. Corpse Hammer - Corpse Hammer is similar to bone hammer however this move involves the use of the flesh. Crimson makes a mass of corpses far larger than Bone Hammer. The Corpse mass is lunched at the target smashing them into the ground. There are tow variations of Corpse Hammer. The first Crimson uses bloated corpses and sets them ablaze as he punches forward. Even if he misses the target the great exsplotion and poisoned bone bits will still hit. The seond variaton only happens whne he hits. The corpses then receive the fire and then exsplode while they have their target pined to the ground. Black Death ''- Black Death is a move where Crimson lunches a mass amounto of bones from his back an into the air. This move is done when Crimson has a massive numer of enemies to kill off quickly. The bones are tipped with fleash eating bacteria and rain down upon the enemy like arrows. ''The Second Flame - The Second Flame is a move where Crimson begins to breath out the flesh eating bacteria. The bacteria come out as a haze of blacken mist and falls upon his targets. The bacteria then begin to eat his enemies from the inside out as it enters through the skin, the eyes, and the lungs. Gravelord's Spear-'' The Gravelord's Spear is a simple move. Crimson uses the bones inside of his body to create a spear to toss at his enemies. These spears can be made to be grabbed and thrown at the enemy or simply shot out from his body. It should be noted however that these Spears are actully hollow. Inside of them are pockets of gass. Crimson uses them to set a trap. When he shoots The First Flame he heats up the gass in the spears. A unweary enemy may thing he dodged his fire attack only to find out he was trapped inbetween exsploding tower bombs. ''The Third Flame - The Third Flame is a move where Crimson seperates the remaining blood from the corpses within him. He then uses fire from the gass from the dead bodies to boil it into a crimson steam. The steam is then shot out from around the body of the Gravelord consuming his enemies in a crimson mist. Maelstorm - Malestorm is Crimson's most hated attack. He hates using this move more than any other move in his arsenal. Maelstorm combines both Crimson's Graveyard Fruit and his swordsmesnhip. Crimson swings his gigantic sword creating three tornados from the attack. The Tornados are then flooded with bacteria and small bone bits. This causes the tornadoes to turn black and rage across the battle field. The tornadoes grow even larger with more matterial they collect and litteraly cover the land with death and destruction. Once created Crimson has no control of where the twister goes and thus Crimson can destory objects he had no intention of destorying. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Shizen No Hōsoku Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Red Cap Pirates